


Body Electric

by biggayrhys



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Impact Play, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mick, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayrhys/pseuds/biggayrhys
Summary: Mick gets Len out of his head.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> hey so. this is trans len and nonbinary mick (uses he/him pronouns). in case this is potentially triggering to anyone: len's junk is referred to as his cunt/front hole and his dick, mick's junk is his pussy and his clit. len is penetrated vaginally. stay safe. 
> 
> betaed by thebridgebetweenus :) thank you !!

Len’s pacing was beginning to drive Mick insane. Back and forth, back and forth, again and again — the  _ thunk-thunk _ of Len’s boots on the concrete floor of the safehouse was driving a metaphorical ice pick into Mick’s brain. He knew Len often paced while thinking about a heist, but this was just ridiculous. 

Mick stood, strode over to his twitchy partner, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Lenny,” he began, “if you don’t sit down, I’m going to give you a reason to avoid sitting.”

Len stopped cold in his tracks. He knew that tone, knew it was either a warning or an invitation. He inhaled through his nose and stepped into Mick’s space. Mick smiled, moving his hand from Len’s shoulder to the back of his neck. 

“Gonna be my good boy, huh? Gonna be good for me?” Mick rasped, stroking Len’s hairline with his thumb. He loved getting Len out of his head when he was all wrapped up in his brilliant mind, loved bringing him back down to earth. 

Len nodded before clearing his throat at Mick’s noise of disapproval. “Yes. Yeah. Wanna be good for you.”

Mick gestured for Len to go to their bedroom. When the thief followed his order, he followed behind at a more leisurely pace than Len set. Apparently, his partner really needed this, Mick noted to himself. He wished Len was more comfortable with  _ asking _ for it, but baby steps, he supposed.

Len was already stripping when Mick brushed into the room. He thought for a moment about reminding Len that he hadn’t actually  _ told _ him to undress, but he figured it was fine. It would’ve been his first order, anyway. Mick, for his part, pulled off his shirt, but kept his pants on, at least for the moment. Len watched him, pupils blown and sweat already beading on his bare chest. Mick mentally revised his earlier assessment. Len wasn’t just needy; he was  _ really _ needy today. 

Mick took a seat on the edge of the bed. Len remained standing, just watching with lust-dark eyes. Mick patted his thigh. 

“Kneel for me,” he said. 

Len knelt easily, allowing Mick to tilt his chin up so they were making eye contact. His breath sped up slightly, lips parting just slightly.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Mick demanded. 

Len’s eyes darted to the floor briefly as he roughly swallowed. Mick followed the line of his throat as it worked for a moment before his sub looked back at him. “Can you, um . . .” He trailed off, uncharacteristically hesitant. “Can you spank me? And then fuck me? Maybe you could, uh . . . tie me up a little?”

Mick grinned. “Good boy. Very good, telling me just what you need. Okay. Lay down on the bed, face down.”

While Len moved to comply, Mick fished out their toybox. Out came Len’s favorite strap-on, thick but not too long, a length of soft rope, and a small container of lube. The lube and strap-on were set on the bedside table for later, and Mick turned his attention to the rope. Len was still laid out on the bed as Mick maneuvered his arms behind his back, tying them parallel to one another and tucking the end of the rope into Len’s hand when he was done.

“Just one pull and you’ll be free. Color?”

“Green,” Len sighed out, already sounding a bit more relaxed. Mick patted his thigh, taking a seat on the bed and leaning against the headboard.

“Good boy.”

Mick thought for a moment, deciding on the best way to spank his boy, before shifting Len until he was half-draped over his lap. He rubbed one big hand over Len’s ass, groping at the feast of warm skin bared to him, just teasing until Len began to squirm.

“If you want something, ask,” Mick said casually. 

Len huffed. “Spank me.”

Mick tutted. “That’s not very nice. Ask me politely.”

A hissing intake of breath, then — “Mick, please, spank me.”

“Hmm . . . I  _ guess _ that’ll do. Twenty strikes, count ‘em for me.”

Mick raised his hand and brought it down roughly on the softest part of Len’s ass.

“O-one!” Len cried. On two, he moaned. By ten, he was squirming, trying to rut against Mick’s thigh. On fifteen, Len was so wet he was leaving a damp spot on Mick’s thigh. He was crying out, rocking into each hit against his ass or the tops of his thighs. Just to be a tease, Mick made the next hit so light it barely made the meat of Len’s asscheek jiggle.

“Come on, please, sixteen, come on, hit me harder,” Len was rambling now, hiccuping as he rocked back into the strike. 

Mick grinned, bringing his hand down again, harder this time. Spanks eighteen through twenty were equally rough, dispersed over his tailbone and the tops of his thighs. 

“Color?” Mick asked upon the final strike. 

“Green,  _ so _ green,” Len slurred. He was trembling a bit, his ass red. 

Mick stroked his back. “Still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, yeah, please, fuck me, ‘m so wet for you . . .” 

Mick traced one finger along Len’s cunt, and yeah, he was  _ sopping  _ wet. Mick moved Len off his lap, stripping off his pants and briefs quickly before reaching for the strap-on he’d set aside earlier. He stepped into the harness, adjusting it so the base of the dildo ground against his clit  _ just _ right and then grabbed the bottle of lube. Sure, Len was wet, but better to be safe than sorry. 

“Which hole, Len?”

Len whimpered, a noise which he would certainly deny later, before replying. “Fuck, use my cunt, wanna feel you, ‘m so ready.”

Mick nodded, although Len couldn’t see it. It wasn’t  _ rare _ for Len to be in the mood to use his front hole, but it also wasn’t exactly common. Mick went straight for Len’s pussy, thrusting two fingers in easily. He scissored them, working his partner open. Len was rambling incoherently the whole time, thrusting back onto Mick’s wide fingers. 

“God, your fingers are so big, so fuckin’ thick, c’mon, fuck me, get your dick into me, Mick,  _ please _ .” Len’s voice cracked on the last word, so desperate he could barely keep his head on straight. 

Mick wiped his fingers on the bedspread and poured some lube into his hand. He spread it onto the strap-on, just to be safe, before aligning the tip of the toy with Len’s pussy. 

“Color?” Mick asked. 

“Green! Fuck me!” Len cried. 

Mick took mercy on his partner and thrust in. The friction against his clit was fucking fantastic, and judging from Len’s moan, the toy felt good inside him too. Mick fucked him in slow, deep thrusts. Len squirmed, as bratty as ever.

“Come on, please, harder, fuck me like you mean it, please, Mick, come on . . .” 

Len was fucking  _ loud _ when he got like this. Mick loved it. He slipped one hand down to Len’s dick, rubbing it with two fingers. Len convulsed, clenching down on the dildo inside him. 

“God, that’s perfect, that’s so good, you’re so good, _ Mick, _ ” he moaned. Mick rewarded him with a series of rough, deep thrusts, grinding against Len as he rubbed his dick.

Len writhed under Mick. “I’m so close, let me come, please!” 

Mick decided to be generous, pounding at Len harder and grinding against his dick more roughly at the same time. Len came, caterwauling, his whole body shaking apart under Mick’s ministrations. Mick was glad Len’s face was still squished against the mattress, else the neighbors would be  _ pissed _ . Hell, they probably still would be. 

Mick pulled out with a wet squelch, wiggling out of the harness and leaving the strap-on on the bed’s side table. He pulled the end of the rope holding Len’s arms, releasing him. “Color?”

“Sooo green,” Len sighed, utterly boneless. “Sit on my face, lemme make you feel good.”

Mick wasn’t about to argue with that. Len rolled over onto his back, allowing Mick to position himself over his face. Len ate Mick out with gusto, licking sloppily into his folds as Mick ground his pussy against Len’s mouth. Len’s tongue delved into Mick’s cunt as Mick grunted. 

“You’re so good . . . good boy, Len, so good for me . . .” Mick groaned. Len replied by lapping at Mick’s clit, hands coming up to steady his partner as he sucked on his clit. Mick panted, coming all over Len’s face. Len kept licking into his cunt, wet and just this side of  _ too much _ before the oversensitivity got to Mick. He collapsed next to Len for a moment, both of them utterly filthy and bone-tired. Mick only let himself rest for a brief moment before he dragged himself to his feet. 

Mick shook Len’s shoulder. “Don’t fall asleep,” he said, going to fetch a damp rag and lotion for Len’s still-raw ass. Mick returned after a few minutes. Len was sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching out his arms. Mick wiped Len’s face before spreading his legs gently and wiping off his thighs and groin. 

“Roll over, let me get your back,” Mick ordered. Len did so, allowing Mick to spread the cool lotion onto his sore ass. He moaned a little, still sensitive from the spanking. Mick raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay? I wasn’t too harsh, was I?”

Len righted himself, looking up at Mick and shaking his head. “Nah, you were good. I  _ feel _ good.”

Mick smiled. “Good. Go wash your face and I’ll go grab the other bedspread.”

Len managed to get to his feet, wobbling slightly before heading to the bathroom. Mick wiped himself off, tossing both the soiled comforter and rag into the wash before returning to grab the dildo he’d used on Len. He washed it with soap and water in the kitchen sink, drying it before returning it to the toybox and grabbing their spare comforter from the hall closet on the way back to their bedroom.

By the time Mick was done and had thrown on a pair of boxers, Len had come back from the bathroom. Mick slipped into bed next to him, instinctively curling around his partner.

Len hummed happily. “That was good. Liked making you feel good. Like it when you make  _ me _ feel good.”

“‘Course. That’s why we’re partners." 

Len didn’t say anything else, just snuggled closer to Mick. The two drifted off quickly, utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed, i'll probably write more with these two and especially these gender hcs in the future. transphobic comments will get deleted :)


End file.
